Leobreaker
Leobreaker is fictional character in the Transformers Cybertron cartoon series. In Galaxy Force, he is referred to as Liger Jack. Transformers: Cybertron Overhaul is the character's original identity, and he is later reformatted into Leobreaker (Liger Jack in Japan). In both forms, he is an Autobot. In the English version, Overhaul's voice is provided by Paul Dobson, while Beast Wars veteran Blu Mankuma plays Leobreaker. In Transformers: Galaxy Force, he is played by Hisao Egawa. As Overhaul, he transformed into an offroad SUV. As Leobreaker, he transforms into a mechanical lion (or liger in Japan). When he was Overhaul, his Cyber Key activated a pile-driving missile, and as Leobreaker, it deployed his forearm claws. Leobreaker also wields his tail as a whip. Overhaul is often considered to be a Transformer-themed pastiche of the X-Men character Wolverine, due to (in both forms) his rough-and-tumble nature, forearm claws, and the structure of his helmet, which slightly resembles Wolverine's mask. Some also believe his Leobreaker form mirrors Wolverine's nemesis, Sabertooth. Originally, Overhaul's name was intended to be Trailbreaker, after a character from the original Transformers series. This would have made the transition to "Leobreaker" much smoother. Another name considered for Leobreaker was "Megalion." In concept art seen at Botcon 2006 it was shown that the early head designs for Overhaul resembled Trailbreaker's head in the Generation 1 animated series. Animated series Prior to the start of the series, Overhaul was a soldier in the Autobot army known for single-handedly winning many battles. However, he was also known for getting too absorbed in his battles, which led to many of his fellow Autobots shunning him. This led to Overhaul working alone on every mission - or so he thought. In reality, his leader, Optimus Prime could always be counted on to back him up. By the beginning of the series, Overhaul had become a member of Optimus's team, along such individuals as Jetfire and Hot Shot. For most of the early part of the series, he would remain a background character, itching to prove himself and show his true mettle, like he had back in the day. It wasn't until he was sent to, and subsequently stranded, on Jungle Planet that he became more prominent. When Overhaul first arrived on the Jungle Planet Backstop is the first to befriend him. Snarl who meets up with Overhaul in Backstop's lair reveals that Snarl is, in actuality, Backstop's apprentice. Snarl then reveals that Megatron is attempting to trick the Jungle Planet's dictator Scourge into revealing the location of the cyber planet key. It wasn't until Scourge tried to kill first Snarl and then Overhaul that a new feeling came over him. Overhaul realized that the Jungle Planet was a living being that needed to be in harmony with itself. This realization caused his spark to sync with the Jungle Cyber Planet Key. Reaching out to the bestial piece of Primus' spark, Overhaul summoned the power of the planet and used it to scan a new feral form, upgrading him into Leobreaker. Later, in another battle, he found that he now had the ability to combine with Optimus into the powerful Savage Claw Mode (Liger Convoy in Galaxy Force). As the battle on Jungle Planet continued, Leobreaker sought a confrontation with Scourge, and was also manipulated by the shady trickster Sideways. It was only through re-learning how to find strength in his place on a team, and the fact that his companions trusted him, that he was able to rise above Scourge and finally come to terms with himself. Nevertheless, he again faced a period of self doubt, which Megatron would exploit to create Nemesis Breaker, who was a dark clone of Leobreaker. On Giant Planet, he confronted Scourge along with Snarl, in an attempt to convince the tyrant to rethink his position among the Decepticons and help them save their homeworld. They succeeded, and would later join up with Scourge to evacuate the populace of Jungle Planet to Cybetron, when they were unable to prevent the former from being sucked into the Black Hole (although it was later restored, after the Black Hole was destroyed). In the final episode of Transformers: Cybertron a wrestling match is held to decide the new leader of the Jungle Planet. Scourge defeats Snarl, then Leobreaker in fair combat and is declared the king of the Jungle Planet by Backstop. Scourge declares he will lead the Jungle Planet into a new era of peace thanks to the example of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Optimus Prime proposed a new Space Bridge project using the power of the four Cyber Planet Keys and the four great Cybertronian ships. Many Autobots and former Decepticons joined in the project. Leaving Jetfire in charge of Cybertron, Optimus Prime lead the Atlantis with the Earth Cyber Planet Key, joined by Red Alert, Safeguard, Scattorshot, Leobreaker, Menasor and Heavy Load. In the toy-line, Overhaul has a cousin, a Decepticon botanist named Brushguard. Brushguard is a recolor of Overhaul, and is a US exclusive character, so he did not appear in the Japanese produced television series. Toys * Cybertron Scout Overhaul :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :This toy was later redecoed into Cybertron Brushguard and movie Warpath. :Cybertron Overhaul is depicted as 14.6 feet (175 inches) tall, while his toy stands 4 inches tall for a scale of 1/44. :A Chinese made knockoff of this toy was released in 2008. It was slightly similified and recolored to be part of a combiner set called Super Change to United. さらに合体！！ *''Cybertron'' Voyager Leobreaker :The toy of Leobreaker was sold in the larger "Voyager" size and in a smaller "Micro" class. The Voyager sized toy was initially sold by itself, and later sold at Target stores with the Mini-Cons Sky Lynx and Thunderblast attached as a promotion. :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :Voyager sized Leobreaker was repainted as Nemesis Breaker.Hasbro News, Hasbro Transformers Collectors Club magazine, Feb/Mar 2006, page 2 It was remolded as Botcon Razorclaw. :This figure was based on drawings by Hasbro designer Tim Bradley. Transformers - More Than Meets The Eye, Robots In Disguise - Transformers @ The Moon - www.transformertoys.co.uk *''Cybertron'' Legends Leobreaker :Although the Micro sized Leobreaker was not meant to combine with the Micro sized Optimus Prime, fan-made alternate modes have made this possible, although it's not a perfect fit. :Micro sized Leobreaker was repainted as Leo Prime. :In 2007 a series of bootleg Transformers toys were released at Dollar Tree stores called Morphobots. Among them was a variety of recolors of Leobreaker. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional lions pl:Megalion